My Last Breath
by xsandwichx
Summary: [ONESHOT][WANDA'S POV] I stared at Cosmo for the last time, I didn't hear him, but I was sure of what he had said, I smiled at him and then I closed my eyes...forever... CXW [Sorry for the bad grammar and amyve spelling too XD!][Evanescence song]


My last breath

_**I really wanted to write something sad XD **_

_**I hope you like it, and sorry for the grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes , yadda, yadda, yadda...XD**_

I opened my eyes. Everything was destroyed, everyone was dead...except for him. I felt his arm lifting me up. He was crying, I was dying. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him, I was too injured. I stared at his deep green eyes and tried my best to smile.

**Hold on to me, love**

**You know I can't stay long**

**All I wanted to say was I love you**

**And I'm not afraid**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms**?

Cosmo stared at my deep, dying pink eyes. He said something, but I couldn't hear him. He was yelling now, but I couldn't hear him. I felt some tears beginning to fall from my cheeks. Cosmo's face was completely covered with tears, his green eyes were turning red, his messy green hair was turning white.

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light**

**It ends here tonight**

Some fairies approached to me, they tried to lift me up and take me to an ambulance, but he didn't let them. He was yelling at them. He didn't want me to die in other's arms...because I was dying...I was definitely dying, noone could help me now...I was going to die soon or later.

**I'll miss the winter**

**A world of fragile things**

**Look for me in the white forest**

**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

**I know you hear me**

**I can taste it in your tears**

Cosmo poofed away with me. We appeared in a little green house. Our fairy World house. We never lived in there, we just bought it. Cosmo hugged me tight, he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I wanted to talk to him...but my voice didn't want to go out of my mouth, so I just smiled at him. He cried even harder when he saw me smile, he was too angry, too sad, I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't.

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light**

**It ends here tonight**

I rememberer my last minutes. We were taking care of Stacy, our eight year old godchild. We were talking with her, she was excited that she was going to a school. She was a little poor girl. His parents didn't have any money, so going to school was her biggest dream. When we finally found a school for her, it happened. War.  
The world was in disorder, so many countries began to fight for food and territories, but with all the nuclear armory humans had now in the future, it was like the end of the world.

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here**

**But still you wake and know the truth**

**No one's there**

We were with Stacy, we were so happy that she was going finally to school. But...before we could get to school, a missile crashed besides us...and that's all I remember...Stacy was dead...Everyone near the missile was dead, the kids who were going to school that morning...they all were dead now, and I was going with them...I was dying, and nobody could help me now...not even Cosmo.

**Say goodnight**

**Don't be afraid**

**Calling me, calling me**

**As you fade to black**

I don't know how Cosmo survived, but I was happy for him. I was happy that I was the one dying...and not Cosmo. He continued crying, he continued talking to me. I feel how my life is going away. I can feel each part of my body disappearing. My eyes don't let me see too much, but I can still see Cosmo's face. He's suffering. I wish I could make him stop crying, but I don't know how...and I can't.

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light**

**It ends here tonight**

I am trying my best to say something. To tell Cosmo how much I'm going to miss him, how much I love him, how much he has done for me. I open my mouth. I stare at Cosmo's eyes. I am forcing my voice to come out. Cosmo stares at me...waiting for my voice to comeout. I finally feel my voice coming and I just say 'I love you Cosmo, don't ever forget me, I'll never forget you' He looked at me and smiled 'I won't' he said 'Ilove you'

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light**

**It ends here tonight**

I stared at Cosmo for the last time, I didn't hear him, but I was sure of what he had said, I smiled at him, knowing this was the last time I was going to see him, the last time he was going to hold me in his arms, the last time I was going to see those sparkling green eyes, the last ime I was going to see the world, the last time I was going to see the love of my life. I took my last breath and I closed my eyes...forever...


End file.
